


The Marauders: Year One

by LonerGirl202



Series: The Marauders Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Werewolves, death eater attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerGirl202/pseuds/LonerGirl202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders begin their first year and Hogwarts and naturally cause trouble. Hi-jinx insure and Remus begins to feel as though he will fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marauders: Year One

CHAPTER ONE

Hope Lupin hugged her son tightly. "Be good Remus. Be nice to other kids. Don't cause any trouble or get into any fights. Listen to your teachers. Try and make some friends. And write to me."  
"I know mum," Remus Lupin replied as he hugged his mother back.  
"He may know but that doesn't mean he's gonna keep that promise." Derek Lupin mumbled earning a slap from his little brother.  
"Remus!" Hope admonished as she glared at her werewolf son. Remus smirked and shrugged, "he provoked me. Shouldn't I have a right to defend myself?"  
"Yeah, but he wasn't really doing anything but telling the truth," Matt Lupin said as he pulled his trunk along behind him. He and his best friend, Alphard were walking along together. The two boys had been best friends since their first year, along with their three other best friends.  
"Shut up, Matt! No one likes you anyway!" Remus said glaring at his older brother.  
"What does his popularity have to do with anything? If he's a loser or not, it doesn't matter. He was just telling you that Derek was speaking the truth."  
"Blah blah blah blah blah!" Remus said rolling his eyes and opening and closing his hand.  
Derek laughed and ruffled his younger brothers hair, which resulted in another slap from Remus.  
"Remus!" Hope yelled as he ran through the barrier with his father.  
Hope turned to her youngest sons. "Just as long as you two don't follow in Remus's footsteps then I'll be happy."  
Doug and Andrew nodded their heads, promising to listen to ther mother.  
"Have a good term boys. I'll see you all at Christmas." Lyall told his sons and Alphard (who he treated like a son).  
"Yeah dad," Remus replied as he, Matt and Alphard waved goodbye to his younger brothers, Doug and Andrew, older brother Derek, and older sister Kaitlin and climbed onto the train. Derek Lupin apparated ready to meet his younger brothers at the school. Remus made his way down the left side of the train, while Alphard and Matt headed down the right. They met up with their friends, who were sharing a compartment together. Sherman Riddle, Jackson Pettigrew and Oscar Potter were sitting in their favourite compartment, eating chocolate (which Sherman brought from home), and drinking butterbeer (Oscar had brought along).  
"What's happening, bitches?" Alphard asked. He was the loudest of his friends and most boisterous.  
Sherman looked over at his friend and threw him a chocolate. "Sit your ass down!"  
"Alright alright..." Matt said as he pulled Alphard over to the window, and closed the door.  
#*#*#  
Lily, Severus and Natalie made their way down the platform together. Lily was sure that Tonks and Lisa had said to meet them at the end of the train, but couldn't see them anywhere. Just as she was giving up hope, she saw a flash of pink and hurried down the platform. Tonks and Lisa were standing together, talking to Tonks's parents and her brothers.  
"Tonks! Lisa!" Lily yelled as she, Severus and Natalie approached their friends. The red head threw her hands around her friends, and Natalie joined her moments later.  
"Hey Lily, Natalie, Severus. Are you excited?" Lisa exclaimed, jumping up as she yelled, clasping her hands in front of her.  
"Yes! I've waited so long for this!" Natalie said beaming. She put her arms around Lily, Lisa and Tonks's shoulders.  
"Come on, we better find a compartment... I'll go with Lily to look for one, you three go find another one!"  
#*#*#  
Remus sat down in an empty carriage and stared out the window.  
Remus watched another boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, that looked around his age. He had two younger boys standing on either side of him, and they each had a not-so-innocent-smile. They were clearly related. Their mother hugged the older boy and wiped her eyes free of the tears that were filling in them. The boy smiled before his father dragged him away from his mother and brothers to speak to him out of his mothers ears reach. The father winked at the son and gave him a package before ruffling his sons hair.  
Remus turned to see another boy, he also had long black hair and grey eyes. He and his mother were arguing, but his father pulled him away, and he looked at his father thankfully. His father leaned down and whispered into his sons ear. The boy turned around and went back to his mother. His mother had finally calmed down and gave the boy a strong glare, before hitting him around the back of the head. The boys brother and sister, who were standing behind them, gave their brother a small smile before he stormed off and jumped onto the train.  
A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes caught Remus attention. He was glaring at his two parents, who seemed to be in a heated argument. The boy grabbed his suitcase and walked off leaving his younger brother and sister to deal with their parents. As he was about to get on the train, his mother called him back and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, and then his father came over and seemed to give him a stern talking to.  
A whistle sounded and the Black haired boys father stopped whispering to him and the boy grinned. He ran onto the train along with the others who hadn't got on yet.  
Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was thinking about the next full moon, and how he was going to transform.  
Remus was a werewolf. Every full moon, Remus would transform into a mad crazy beast, looking for flesh.  
He decided to get off that topic when his head started to hurt. So he closed his eyes and was starting to fall asleep when the door to his compartment opened.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" A boys voice asked.  
Remus opened his eyes to see the first Black headed boy. "It's a free world."  
"Cool," the boy replied. He sat down across from Remus and smiled. "By the way, I'm Jam..."  
The compartment door opened again and this time the other boy with black hair came in. "Can I sit here?" Without waiting for a reply, he sat down next to Remus. "Thanks."  
Remus rolled his eyes and looked back out the window to watch the scenery going by.  
"As I was saying, I'm James Potter. Who're you guys?" James asked.  
"Sirius Black." The new boy said and he turned to Remus. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again and two people came inside. One was a boy with greasy black hair, the other a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. Severus and Lily had been looking for a compartment along this side, and didn't think the boys inside would bother them too much.  
"I hope you're all in Slytherin," Severus said.  
"Slytherin?" James questioned in disbelief. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He looked at Remus and Sirius when he said this.  
Sirius frowned, "my whole family, were in Slytherin."  
"Blimey and I thought you were alright." James replied.  
Sirius grinned at James. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"  
James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!"  
Severus made a small disparaging noise. James turned to glare at him. "Got a problem with that?"  
"No." He replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"  
"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked mockingly.  
James roared with laughter and Remus snickered, while Lily glared at the two of them.  
Lily grabbed Severus's arm. "Come on, Severus, lets find another compartment."  
"Ooooo..." James and Sirius mocked.  
"See ya, Snivelus!" James called after the two.  
Sirius leaned back in his seat. "I don't like him."  
James nodded his head and turned to Remus. "So what's your name?"  
"Remus John Lupin, at your service," Remus said, jumping to his feet and taking a long low bow. He grabbed the other boys fingers and kissed their knuckles and winked. "Pleasure to meet you."  
James and Sirius looked at each other and back to Remus. They winked at him and Sirius said. "Do you like Quidditch?"  
"Yep, I love it. I play Keeper," Remus said sitting back down. "Why? Are you asking me on a date?"  
"Uh huh," James replied smirking. "Meet you at ten tonight?"  
"Of course, darling!" Remus said blowing a fake air kiss.  
The three boys drifted into silence, then suddenly burst out laughing. It went on for a while, during which, Sirius fell to the floor.  
After they had settled down, Sirius fell back into his seat, and smirked. Remus looked at them again. "So I answered your question. So what's your answer? Do you like Quidditch? Can you play?"  
"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I'm a Beater."  
"Cool. I'm a Chaser. Though I also try to play as Seeker sometimes." James replied.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" A boy asked.  
"Go ahead," James replied. "I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black- and that's Remus Lupin."  
The boy sat next to James. "Peter Pettigrew.  
"Nice to meet you," James replied.  
Remus looked at each of the three boys. He really hoped they were never going to find out about the Wolf, because they were pretty nice and he'd hate to lose them as friends.  
Sirius replied and turned to Peter. "What about you? Do you like Quiddicth? What house do you want to be in?"  
"I love Quidditch, my favourite team is Puddlemere United." Peter replied. "And as for houses, definitely a Gryffindor lion! Anything is better than slimy Slytherin snakes."  
"I agree with that. Slytherin house is fully of slimy gits, like Snivelus."  
"The Malfoy's too!" Remus added looking back out the window.  
"Lupins right. Malfoy's too."  
The compartment door opened again and a witch with a trolley smiled at the boys.  
"Anything off the trolley?"  
All the boys jumped up and brought all the sweets they wanted. Remus piled up on chocolate, while the other boys got a variety of sweets.  
For the rest of the trip the four boys ate their sweets, and talked some more. They played exploding snap and tried to get Remus to join them in their conversations and game. He played a little, but didn't become too friendly.  
About an hour before they were to arrive, the compartment door slid open, and in came a boy who looked to be in his second or third year. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and his ears looked too big for his head. He wasn't wearing any Muggle clothes, but he also wasn't wearing School Uniform. The robes he was wearing gave the impression that he was a pureblood. Which he was.  
"Umm... Can we help you?" Peter asked.  
"Yes... Are either one of you Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew?"  
Peter and Sirius shared a look. They didn't know this boy and didn't want to know him.  
"Who's asking?" James asked, eyeing the boy wearily.  
"My name is Donalbain Nafario, and I was sent here by Narcissa Black and Samantha Pettigrew to take the boys to the Slytherins compartment," the boy, Donalbain replied.  
Sirius glared and jumped to his feet, "we're not going anywhere. You can't make us. They can't make us. So go back to your masters compartment, and tell them to mind their own business."  
Donalbain sighed and pulled out his wand, making Peter stand up too. "You're not going to force us to go with you!"  
"I have to," Donalbain replied smirking.  
"Is there a problem here?" Donalbain turned around, only to come face-to-face with Jackson Pettigrew.  
The boy smirked at his dormmates, and crossed his arms. Jackson and Alphard looked pissed off, Oscar and Matt were holding onto Jackson and Alphards shirts. Sherman was standing at the door, glaring furiously at Donalbain.  
"No problem here, just talking to some firsties... Why? Do you know them? Are they Mudblood lovers too?"  
Alphards eyes flashed, "shut your mouth before I shut it **for** you!"  
The four youngest boys sat watching dumbfounded. They weren't expecting a confrontation so early on in the school year.  
Donalbain smirked, "what? Don't you like the word Mudblood? I heard that before you started hanging out with halfblood over here," - he nodded at Matt - "you used to say that word at least twice a day, and not have a problem with it. What's the matter? Halfblood making you soft? Maybe bloodtraitor and your little friend, Riddle are messing with your minds and making you think like a bloodtraitor. Maybe you both should've joined me back in first year when you had the chance..."  
Alphards nose twitched and his eyes narrowed. Jackson glared at the shorter boy and snarled, "are you still whining about missing out on being friends wth a Pettigrew and a Black? Just because our families are better than yours concerning the pureblood way. How many bloodtraitor do you have now? Eight? Or is it eighteen?"  
Donalbain lunged at Jackson, but Sherman, Oscar and Matt stepped in front of their friends and grabbed the snarling boys arms and feet. They threw him down the corridor and closed the compartment door on him.  
"Who the fuck was he?" Remus asked, staring incredulously at the five third years.  
"That was Donalbain Nafario. His family is Italian but immigrated over here like fifty years ago," Jackson replied, sitting down and taking one of James's chocolates (after asking for one of course).  
"Yeah, but why did he want us?" Sirius asked.  
"Our dear mother and cousin, Cissy wants you to mix with the right people, unlike me... I mixed with the wrong people. They don't want to make the same mistake, so they are keeping a firmer reign on you. Enjoy having someone constantly on your back for the rest of your school life, because mother will never let this go."  
"Well thanks for saving us... I don't know if he would've hurt us or not, but he seemed a little weird." James said, shrugging.  
"Don't worry, that's what brothers are for," Oscar said, shaking his brother slightly on the shoulder. "Now. Can we sit with you until we get off, or not?"  
"Sure," the four younger boys replied.  
"We're here!" James and Sirius yelled happily, half-an-hour later.  
"Race you to our carriage!" Sherman, Oscar, Matt, Alphard and Jackson yelled simultaneously. The boys got to their feet and ran as fast as they could put the door, knocking into other things and people.  
"Lets go." Sirius said, watching his brother leave with a look of amusement, "I really hope I get sorted into Gryffindor not Slytherin."  
James smiled. "Don't worry, mate. From what I can tell, you are nothing like a Slytherin."  
Remus followed the three boys out of the compartment.  
"Where do we go?" Peter said.  
"Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" A male voice called out.  
James grinned, "guess that answer to that question." The four boys looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a big man with lots of black hair and two beady black eyes.  
"C'mon, follow me. Anymore firs' years? Follow me!" The man said.  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked.  
"Rubeus Hagrid, games-keeper here at Hogwarts." The man replied. All the first years followed Hagrid along a steep, narrow path. "Yeh'll get her firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here!"  
All of the first years were awed when they saw Hogwarts.  
Hagrid led the awed first years to the lake where there were a bunch of boats waiting for them. "No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called to them.  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran to one of the boats and climbed into it. Sirius sat at the front on the left side, and Peter sat next to him. Remus and James sat at the back, which left a small gap big enough for one other person to sit in the middle.  
"Can I sit with you lot?" A handsome boy with Black hair and emerald green eyes asked the four boys sitting in the boat.  
"Sure." Remus said stepping back out so the boy can sit in the middle.  
"Everyone in?" Hagrid called.  
"Wait!" Tonks yelled. She was having trouble stepping into the boat, without falling. The boat kept rocking and because she was very clumsy kept stepping on Severus's groin, making the boy groan in pain each time. She finally put her foot in the boat properly, and sat down right next to Lisa.  
"You in? Right then - forward!"  
The boats began to move along the river by magic.  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked the new boy quickly.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, looking at Sirius weirdly. He didn't think he wanted to be friends with these strange boys. One had scars practically all over his body, one had what looked like a bruise on his eye, and the two Black haired ones hadn't stopped grinning since he first saw them.  
"We want to be friends!" Peter replied.  
"Why?" The boy wondered. 'We only just met.'  
Sirius blinked. "We don't need a reason to be your friend."  
Bradley hummed and looked back at the water.  
"So?" James asked.  
Bradley blinked and looked at James. "So... What?"  
James threw his hands in exasperation. "Your name? The thing we have wanted to find out all day!"  
"What? We only met like ten seconds ago! And besides, we probably won't even be in the same house. So there is no point in you knowing it." He looked back at the water and stuck his hand in it. The cool water felt nice in the warm, fall air.  
"What If we're all in the same house?" Remus asked raising his eyebrow inquisitively.  
"Will you tell us your name and be our friend then?" James continued.  
Bradley sighed. "You won't leave me alone unless I agree?" James and Sirius nodded their heads while Remus shrugged and Peter exclaimed, "bingo!"  
"Fine," Bradley said quickly. "Deal."  
Remus jumped to his feet and yelled, "you're on!"  
Peter, James and Sirius jumped to their feet too, and yelled, "we won!"  
"Will you lot stop? You're going to make our boat..."  
The mysterious boy never finished his sentence because the boat tipped over and the five boys fell into the water. "Wonderful." Remus growled.  
James, Sirius and Peter laughed. "That was fun," Sirius said grinning.  
"I can agree!" Remus smirked, dipping under the water, then coming back up and flicking the water in the other boys faces.  
Peter kicked Remus leg under water and wiped the water off of his face, which didn't make a difference seeing as he was set anyway.  
Remus groaned and climbed back into the boat. "You guys are dicks."  
James, Sirius and Peter gasped and pulled Remus back into the lake. "Hurtful. And I thought we had a special connection."  
"You're right, I'm sorry baby," Remus smirked and flipped himself into the boat.  
He turned around and held his hand out to help James get into the boat. James and Remus pulled Sirius into the boat, and then they pulled Peter into the boat. Bradley doggy-paddled all the way over to the edge of the boat and held out his arm for Remus to pull him in. Remus reached in and grabbed the larger boy.  
"Alright yer five?" Hagrid called at them  
"Yeah!" James called back and all the boats started moving again.  
Tonks, Lisa and Natalie snickered behind their hands, Lily looked smug and Snape was smirking at the boys.  
"They're funny," Lisa said, watching as the boys started talking loudly, flicking water at each other, and making funny faces and noises. "But Bradley doesn't seem to enjoy them.”  
“Why should he?" Lily asked, her smug look gone. "Those boys were the ones being rude to Sev and myself. They called Sev names."  
"Well what did you do?" Tonks asked, and Snape looked offended. "I didn't do anything, they just snapped at me because I wanted all of you to be Slytherin."  
"Alright... Alright... I was just asking... No need to get your panties in a twist." Tonks said, holding up her hands defensively.  
"I think the one with the brown hair is cute..." Natalie said, making all of them stare at her oddly. Aside from Tonks, that is who went into detail about it and asked, "which one. Scrawny one next to glasses or the one that looks like a girl."  
"Next to glasses," Natalie replied. "And I don't think the other one has brown hair, I think it's more of a blonde."  
"No he's definitely a brunette," Tonks said, leaning over the edge of the boat to get a closer look, making all of her friends grab her shoulders and sling her back into the boat.  
"Alright! I'll be careful... Sheesh! Calm down!" She sat up and said, well in a certain light he looks blonde."  
"He is blonde Tonks!"  
"Can't be..."  
"He is..."  
"Can't be..."  
"He is..."  
"Can't be..."  
"he is..."  
"Can't be..."  
"Who cares he's with the bullies now get over it!" Lily snapped, making the arguing girls stop. They turned back around and decided to talk about classes.  
When they reached the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years to the castle door and knocked on it three times.  
A tall stern looking witch with long brown hair tied in a bun opened the door. She reminded the boys of Lisa, which they met on the train.  
"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told her.  
"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall replied.  
The first years followed McGonagall into the entrance hall and into a small chamber to the side of the entrance hall. The professor turned to face the preteens.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
James, Peter, and Sirius turned to Bradley and grinned at him. Bradley groaned. "We're most likely not going to be in the same house."  
"No backsies!" The three boys exclaimed.  
Professor McGonagall glared at the five of them. "You five, quiet." She looked at them and sighed. "Why are you five wet?"  
"We decided to take a dip in the lake." Remus replied sarcastically, gesturing to Peter, Sirius and James, who smiled innocently. "This other boy got pulled in when we accidentally tipped the boat.  
McGonagall sighed and pinched her nose.  
She looked Bradley in the eyes, and he looked at her exasperatedly. She couldn't help the little smile that came to her lips, but turned back to the students.  
“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house --"  
"Wait! Aren't you going to dry us off?" Peter interrupted her.  
"-- has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." McGonagall continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.  
“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”  
Professor McGonagall looked at the five dripping wet boys as she left and frowned. Bradley looked at her exasperatedly, but stopped when he was kicked from behind. He turned to see Lisa, Natalie, Tonks, Lily and Severus behind him. He frowned and raised an eyebrow at them, wondering who kicked him, but Lisa just guestured to Tonks. She smirked at him and he kicked her back.  
Sirius and James were bouncing on their feet excitedly, "I can't wait. I wonder how they sort us."  
"So, you ready to be our new brother, no-name?" Sirius turned around and asked.  
Bradley glared at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, and immediately fell to the floor, because Tonks jelly-legged him. He got up, and shook his legs, glaring at Tonks. "I really hope I'm not sorted into your house."  
"Aw," Peter flung his arm over Bradley's neck. "Don't be so hurtful."  
"Get off me you creep!" Bradley mumbled and pushed Peter off of him.  
Sirius and James grinned mischievously. "This is going to be a fun year, especially if we're in the same house."  
"I really hope those boys aren't in the same house as us," Lily mumbled from behind them. The five boys turned around to see the four girls, the red head they met on the train, an extremely outrageous girl with pink hair, a girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes, and a girl who looked like a younger McGonagall. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Behind them was the boy with slimy black hair.  
"Are you planning on being in Gryffindor?" Remus asked innocently.  
"No," they all said.  
"Or Ravenclaw?" Remus added.  
"Maybe."  
Remus eye started twitching and said harshly, "then you have nothing to worry about."  
The slimy black haired boy moved forward, but Bradley stopped them from doing anything by saying, "Severus. Back down, there's no need to get all snappy, this kids just an idiot. Get over it."  
Severus glared at each boy in turn before turning away from them and dragging the girls off away from them. Bradley watched his sister go, longing to be with her. Whenever they felt nervous, they held each other's hands, but now they couldn't, because they were being split up.  
“Form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first years, surprising them all, “and follow me.”  
Remus had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.  
It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. James looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the red headed girl whisper, “Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.”  
In front of the teachers table, McGonagall put a stool down and put a hat on the stool.  
James watched confused as the hat started to sing. When the hat finished its song, the whole great hall exploded into applause.  
“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” McGonagall said. “Adams, Justice!”  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Justice went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Remus saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Black, Sirius!"  
Sirius walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Sirius could no longer see.  
' **A Black, eh? I know you family. All Slytherins'  
'Dont you dare put me in Slytherin.' Sirius thought.  
'Relax, I can tell you aren't Slytherin material.  
Now lets have another look. Loyal, but not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. You don't care about learning, so Ravenclaws out. Yes, you have a brave heart. I know where you are to go now. GRYFFINDOR!'**  
Sirius jumped off the stool happily and gave the hat to McGonagall. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him, not making a sound, except for James and Peter, who were congratulating him. The Whole Hall just stared at him, thinking a Black should be in Slytherin, not Gryffindor.  
As Sirius was looking at everyone, wondering where to go, he turned around to look at McGonagall. "Which is the Gryffindor table?"  
She pointed to a table, and as he was walking over to it, Jackson, Sherman, Oscar, Matt and Alphard got to their feet cheering for him. That seemed to knock everyone out of their daze and people started applauding. Sirius took a bow before sitting down at the applauding table.  
"Evans, Lily!"  
Lily made her way to the stool as everyone calmed down about the first Black in Gryffindor. She sat down on the stool, feeling pretty confident. McGonagall gave her a quick reassuring smile before she placed the hat on her head. Everything went black and Lily had a quick thought about which house she'd be in.  
**Oh? Well this... Is... Interesting...  
Why?  
A muggleborn wants to be in Slytherin? It's not really strange... More so...unusual...  
That's what strange means, you know? Look just hurry up and sort me... I'd rather not sit in front of everyone for a long period of time, while everyone just stares at me and waits for me to take a seat. So... HURRY UP!  
Ok, feisty one. So... Ravenclaw? You've got the brains for it and the strange need to study all the time, but you could be a Hufflepuff. You are very loyal. But I think your true destiny lies within Gryffindor.  
Gryffindor? Why not Slytherin.  
How can I put this? Uh... You're not very ambitious. I mean sure... You'll fight for what you want, but you won't go to extreme measures, or cause too much trouble. Believe me, you're more of a Gryffindor than you think...**  
**Do I have a choice?  
We'll sort of, yes. But this is it... Have a life in Gryffindor where you'll be respected and treated as you should be. You'll be around people who understand you, and make friends easier. Besides I don't think, your old friends will abandon you so easily. Or... You could be in Gryffindor where you will be picked on and attacked constantly, just because you are unfortunate enough to have Muggle blood. I know it's offensive what I'm saying, but tht is how you'll be treated. And I'm not saying Gryffindor will be perfect, there will be bullies and people you won't get along with, but you'll be able to stand them.  
Alright... I'll choose...  
"GRYFFINDOR!"**  
Everyone from the Gryffindor table cheered as Lily made her way down to her new "family". The whole time though, she was watching her friends, Lisa, Natalie, Tonks and Severus. She was going to miss them, and she hoped at least one of them was going to be in her house.  
After three more names were called, Natalie finally had to be sorted.  
**Hmm... You're a hard one...  
A hard one?  
Yes... You're brave and not afraid to get your nails dirty. You're also smarter than a lot of people, and you wouldn't betray anyone. You could also be in Slytherin, where you will be able to get what you want.  
Can I be in Gryffindor?  
You want to be in Gryffindor? Why?  
My friends there.  
But is that the best place for you? Where your friends are? If your friend jumped off a cliff would you follow her?  
Jeez, no need to be so rude about it!  
I'm not being rude about it... I'm just asking... Now... Gryffindor, it may be a great place for you, but in Ravenclaw, you'll have a chance to shine.  
So... What you're saying is, you want me to be in Ravenclaw, but you want it to seem as though it's my own decision.  
Yes.. Fine... That's what I'm saying.  
Well hurry up and put me there.  
Most people argue a bit more.  
Well you decide everyones fate!  
Okay, so you're good with Ravenclaw?  
Yes.  
Good, Ravenclaw it is then... "RAVENCLAW!"**  
Natalie got to her feet, smiling and shaking slightly. McGonagall gave her a quick pat on the shoulder as she made her way to the cheering table. She got a reassuring smile from Lily, a thumbs up from Tonks, and Lisa high-fived her on the way. Severus wouldn't look at her, but then again, he hadn't look at Lily either. Natalie sat down next to a third year girl with a long braid going down to her arse. Natalie shook her hand and thought it wouldn't be so bad.  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
McGonagall called after some names were called.  
Remus sat on the stool and let his world go black when the hat covered his eyes.  
' **A werewolf, eh?'  
Remus groaned.  
'Don't worry. No one will know about that. Now where should I put you? You're extremely loyal, like your mother, but I don't know if Hufflepuff is the right house for you.  
You're could be a Slytherin. No! Definitely not. Very smart and you enjoy learning. Could be a Ravenclaw.  
However, you are definitely brave to come here when you are a werewolf. You could be a Gryffindor.'  
'Don't put me in Gryffindor.' Remus said shaking his head. "They might find out I'm a werewolf. It's best if I go where no one will bother me."  
The hat chuckled. 'Deep down you really want me to put you in Gryffindor. You really want to be their friend.'  
'Yes, I do, but don't.'  
'It will b best for you.'**  
James looked at Sirius at the Gryffindor table and raised a brow. James shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Remus.  
Peter turned to look at James and nodded his head toward Bradley. "Think he'll make it into Gryffindor?"  
"He better. We can't annoy the hell out of him if he doesn't make it. He's going to be our brother." James grinned.  
Peter chuckled, crossed his arms and shook his head. "I can't wait to see our lives five years from now."  
**'Yes, I think this is the house for you.'  
'No. Don't. I don't want to be their friends.'  
'Yes, you do. You're just frightened to make friends. Trust me. You'll thank me for this later.'  
Remus groaned.  
'GRYFFINDOR!'**  
As the Gryffindor table erupted in applause, James, Sirius, and Peter roared their approval.  
"Shit!" Remus mumbled as he ripped the hat off his head and smiled meakly at the three boys he met on the train.  
"Oi," Sirius said, looking at James and Peter. "Make sure you two are in Gryffindor."  
Peter and James laughed. "Course we will. We can't get the kids name if we're in different houses." The former said.  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" Was called after a while.  
**Hmm. Where should I put you? Not Slytherin, I can tell your very against it. Maybe Ravenclaw. You're definitely smart enough for it... Hmm, no. You don't seem to enjoy studying, besides you get very nervous about tests and stuff like that. Could be Hufflepuff. Hmm... Loyal enough, don't want to betray your friends. Want to stick with them? But no... I don't think so... Maybe Gryffindor. Yes, you seem brave enough. GRYFFINDOR!**  
Peter hopped off the stool and went to sit across from Sirius.  
"YES!" James screamed. "One more to go, No-Name!"  
"You do realise you are talking about yourself?" Bradley asked from his spot in the line, bored. "It would have been better to say, 'Just me to go, No-Name.'"  
"What does it matter how I say it? You know what I was talking about?" James argued.  
"I may know what you're talking about, but I really couldn't care less... Either you're all in Gryffindor or not... Who cares... I won't be in Gryffindor... There's a really big chance!" 'No-name' interrupted.  
McGonagall rolled her eyes smirking, slightly. She knew Bradley would be a Gryffindor. He's her son, in everyway, except looks.  
"Actually, you're going to be in Gryffindor..."  
"Potter, James!" McGonagall said to cut them off...Such troublemakers, she could already tell. She just hoped they wouldn't all be in Gryffindor. She couldn't handle the stress.  
James went up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
James smiled and jumped off the stool. "HA! Take that no-name!" He sat next to Peter and smiled at Remus and Sirius. "Get ready to greet our new brother!"  
Bradley groaned and started to continuously slam his head into his hand.  
James, Sirius and Peter whooped and Remus grinned.  
"Will you lot be quiet?" Lily Evans asked.  
James smiled charmingly at her. "Hi, I'm James Potter. And you would be?"  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
Lily frowned and turned away from him.  
James frowned and turned to Sirius confused. Sirius laughed and shook his head.  
"Riddle, Bradley!"  
The four "brothers" looked at the boy on the stool.  
"That's his name?" Remus asked. "Bradley Riddle? The way he was going on about it I thought it was horrible. Like something like... Lipshithead!"  
**Hmm... Your parentage is odd. A mother from Gryffindor, and a father from Slytherin? Hmm... That's very odd... Usually those houses don't mix...  
Yes. Yes. It's very weird. So what? Just hurry up and put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, and be done with it!  
No...  
No?  
No... You may enjoy reading and studying, but you don't belong in Ravenclaw!  
Then put me in Slytherin.  
No... It's not right for you either...  
Not right for me? Bradley** **asked incredulously. My siblings have all been in Slytherin...  
Not your twin... She hasn't been sorted yet...  
Bradley rolled his eyes. Well obviously not her... But...  
I think you'd be perfect for Gryffindor.  
No I won't be!  
Yes you would... You're so much braver than your brothers and sisters, and you've always done dangerous things. I'm going to put you in Gryffindor.  
You do that, and I'm burning you!  
Good luck with that, smarty-pants - "GRYFFINDOR!"**  
"Damn it!" Bradley shouted as he ripped the hat off his head and glared at the four boys he met on the boat. He didn't even notice everyone staring at him in confusion.  
Seeing as Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were the only ones to understand his frustration, they howled with laughter.  
"It's your own fault, Bradley."  
James said grinning like no tomorrow as Bradley moved to the Gryffindor table. As he reached it he paused next to James and Peter to smack them both upside the head before sitting down next to Remus, who was also smacked by Bradley, while Sirius got slapped on the nose.  
"Don't start." Bradley growled.  
The four boys pouted, and Sirius said, "Don't be mean, Braddie."  
He smiled and hugged Bradley around Remus. Who only slapped him harder, and mumbled something along the lines of, "I hate that."  
"Now we can be brothers," Sirius said ignoring Bradley's little outburst, and Remus squirming between them.  
Bradley pushed Sirius and Remus off of himself, which resulted in Remus falling off of his chair. "Piss off, I didn't really mean it."  
The four boys gasped, and Remus glared at Bradley as he got back in his seat. He tried to glare at Bradley but ended up falling over again. He stood back up and got right up into Bradley's face and growled, "you made a promise. You shall keep it."  
"Riddle, Lisa!"  
Lisa sat on the stool after laughing at her brother antics. She grinned at her mum and she shook her head while smiling. The hat covered her eyes and she started to freak out when everything went dark. She shook her head from side to side, and the hat slipped up off her head. McGonagall put her hands on the hat, and got Lisa to stop shaking her head.  
**Why are you acting so crazy?  
It's dark...  
Are you afraid of the dark?  
No! Only babies are scared of he dark. It just surprised me is all.  
Ok... Well... Shall we finish this sorting, or what?  
Well you a bit snappy!  
Well, after listening to whiny kids all night, you kinda have no choice but to get snappy!  
Ok. So... Fire away, all knowing hat.  
You have quite a sense of humour don't you?  
My mum calls it annoying.  
Well you don't have to worry about your mother anymore... Because I'm sure you won't be in Gryffindor.  
You're going to put me in Slytherin aren't you?  
What?  
You're going to put me in Slytherin because I'm like my siblings. I'm ambitious, and I like to get what I want. I know how to bribe people and I Blackmail all the time.  
Well...  
Just announce it to everyone already.  
Oh... Uh... "SLYTHERIN!"**  
McGonagall pulled her hand away from Lisa's head and smiled slightly as her youngest child walked over to the Slytherin table. She looked at Lily and smiled at the shy girl. She waved at Natalie, who was feeling more and more confident each time someone new came to sit with her. Lastly she looked at Tonks, who was still in line to be sorted. As she walked past, she gave the girl a thumbs up and mouthed, 'good luck.'  
"Snape, Severus!"  
"Hey, it's Snivelus!" Sirius said. Remus and Bradley both looked up.  
James looked up at Snape and glared. "I hate him."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Why? Do you two have a history?" Remus asked.  
"No, but he's here." Sirius replied shrugging.  
Remus sighed and faced the front of the Great Hall. He really liked these guys but Bradley didn't like them, and the other three seemed like a bunch of bullies.  
"Tonks, Nymphadora!"  
There were some chuckles as Tonks made her way to the stool. Remus had burst out laughing and asked his friends what kind of name that was. As she sat down, Tonks gave one last glare to the whole hall and sat down, resigned to her fate.  
**So... You're a Black?  
No... I'm a Tonks.  
But you're mother was a Black, which makes you a Black.  
Part Black...  
No... All the way Black...  
No I'm pretty sure Black's are pureblood and I'm not pureblood. I'm a half-blood.  
Whatever, you're a Black.  
No. I'm bloody not.**  
**Yes... You bloody are...  
Just shut up and sort me already!  
Right, of course. So... You can't be a Slytherin... You don't have the traits for it... Besides, they'd eat you alive.  
Gee thanks.  
You could be a Gryffindor, not afraid to do something dangerous for the person you love, but that also kinda falls under loyalty which is a Hufflepuff trait. You're very smart, but wouldn't care too much about studying.  
Which sucks, seeing as that's all my friends will want to do.  
Look, you're the last person in line. I've had a long night, and I'm sick of sorting people. I think you'd be a great Hufflepuff.  
Great... I'll be just like my dad!  
Yes... So... You'll be okay with this?  
Sure...  
Well... Here goes... "HUFFLEPUFF!"**  
Tonks stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She had a smug smile on her face and sat next to one of the more nervous girls. "Hi! My names Tonks!"  
When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as the hall exploded into applause.  
"He's mad." Sirius said grinning. "I'm sure he won't expel us for a few pranks."  
Remus groaned and banged his head on the table. "I'm so damn hungry! Hurry up old man!"  
#*#*#  
At the Slytherin table, Sherman, Jackson, Alphard, Mathew and Oscar sat together. They had laughed at their brothers little spat in front of the whole Hall, and right now they were half-way through dinner.  
"Do you think our darling little brothers are going to cause any trouble this year?" Jackson asked, watching the loudest people in the Hall.  
"Yep. I hope they will cause enough trouble to piss off our mothers..." Alphard said, leaning back and winking at his older cousin, Narcissa, who was glaring at him and Sirius the whole time. Over the holidays there had been some issues for their family, so he was actually feeling like and outsider. An outcast.  
"You lot wanna come over for Christmas?" Oscar asked suddenly. He received odd looks from his friends, because it was a very unexpected question.  
"What? It was just a question. Mum and dad are taking us to Paris, and wants to know if they need to get more money to spend or the muggle plane tickets."  
"I'll come... Mum and dad are starting to get a little pissed off with each other..." Matt said shrugging. He looked at his other friends who shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement.  
#*#*#  
At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, some of you older students, may do well to remember that."  
He looked over at Jackson, Oscar, Alphard, Matt and Sherman, who whooped and laughed out loud. Some students from each table shared their laughter, and watched as the five boys were silenced by Professor McGonagall.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore continued as though there were no interruptions. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. We would also like to warn each student to stay away from the whomping willow, a new tree that has been planted on the grounds, which is extremely dangerous. This year, we have a new teacher. He will be staying for a year only, as he has only just graduated a while back. Please welcome Professor Derek Lupin."  
Remus older brother stood up, and took a bow. No one noticed him before because he was wearing a big hoodie, but now that it was off, everyone was looking at him oddly.  
James, Peter, and Sirius looked questioningly at Remus, "is he related to you?"  
Remus looked at them blankly, "I've never seen that guy in my life!"  
"He has your nose," Bradley said, squinting his eyes to have a better look.  
"What... So now you're an expert on noses?" Remus asked quickly, sounding like a man guilty of murder that just got caught.  
"Umm..." Bradley said holding his arms up defensively. "Okay...?"  
After Dumbledore finally silenced everyone, he continued, "And now off to bed, all of you!"  
The Gryffindor first years stood up and followed their two fifth year prefects. "Here we are." The prefect said when they reached a painting of a fat lady. "The password is Gobbledegook."  
The painting opened allowing the kids to enter. After being directed to their dorms, the five boys entered the dorm and claimed their beds. In the room, there were five beds with red drapes surrounding all the beds. There was an aisle between the five beds that led to a door at the end of the room that led to a bathroom for the five boys that had two showers and sinks in it. Remus claimed the bed next to the window and James took the one next to Remus. Peter took the bed across from James and Sirius took the one across from Remus, while Bradley took the one next to the door next to Peter.  
Remus lay down on his bed with his hands resting under his head and was staring at the ceiling, while James, Sirius and Peter were sitting up on their beds talking.  
"I wish first years could try out for Quidditch." James was saying.  
Sirius smiled. "Me too. We'll just have to tryout next year."  
"If there are any positions open." James muttered. He turned to look at Bradley. "Do you like Quidditch?"  
"Not really. I don't see the point of it." Bradley replied. "It's just people flying around on brooms throwing balls around. Seems pointless really."  
James and Sirius gasped horrified, Peter fell off his bed dramatically, and Remus sat up quickly, his jaw wide-open. "Pointless?"  
Bradley looked at Remus, "might wanna close your mouth. That's how you catch flies..."  
"You insult us." Sirius said dramatically.  
"I'm entitled to my opinion." Bradley replied, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes at their reactions.  
James shook his head and sighed. "Hate Quidditch? That just isn't right. We're going to have to fix that, brothers."  
"I didn't say hate. Just don't like it that much." Bradley said.  
None of the boys heard him though as they were in their own conversation.  
Peter nodded his head seriously. "Yes, we will. We can't have a roommate hating Quidditch."  
Bradley sighed. "I didn't say hate."  
The four Quidditch fanatics still ignored the fifth boy. Sirius stood up and started pacing back and forth between the beds. James stayed sitting on his bed, but had a very serious expression on his face. Peter glared open-mouthed at Bradley and Remus was shaking his head mumbling about "Quidditch Haters, and "Stupid Muggle sports ruining it for the Quidditch lovers".  
"Guys, I didn't say **hate**." Bradley repeated.  
James turned back to Bradley. "So you do like the game?"  
"I didn't say like. And I didn't say hate. I just dislike the game." Bradley said.  
"Dislike is just as bad as hate. We will have to fix this. We are not going to spend the next seven years in a dorm with a hater of Quidditch." Peter said.  
Bradley looked at the boys weirdly, but just shook his head. He grabbed his pyjamas out of his trunk and pulled the curtains shut around his bed.  
When he was finished changing, Bradley threw his clothes in his trunk and saw that the other boys were finishing changing into their pyjamas too. "Night guys." Bradley said and crawled back into his bed.  
"Night Bradley." Sirius said. "Night James. Night Peter. Night Remmy."  
"Don't call me that!" Remus growled, making Sirius laugh.  
"Nighty night!" Peter said.  
"Night Sirius, Peter, Remmy." James said.  
Remus stuck his head out of his curtains. "Do you want to die painfully?"  
"Sorry." James replied, but was smiling none the less.  
All the boys climbed into their beds and pulled their own curtains shut. Remus glared at their curtains, but shrugged and laid back down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and curled up into a ball under his blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good author. This is my first ever fanfiction I've written, so go easy.


End file.
